The SCREAM heard around the world
by WWEStratusfactionGuranteed2003
Summary: Troy Bolton. The Pretty boy. The poster Child. Troy Bolton had everything, the looks, the car, and the girl, he was the most popular kid to ever step foot in East High. One day, a man calls and threatens to kills his mother, Lucille Bolton, and a few minutes later, she is found dead. One year later, it's Troy's senior year. The same man calls him. Can troy defeat this mystery kille


**The **SCREAM**heard around the world**

**A/N: HELLO FANFICTION UNIVERSE, I HAVE COME BACK TO SAY THAT I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPLOAD STORIES IN A WHILE. NOW I'M BACK WITH A BRAND-NEW STORY (WHICH HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WRESTLING) THAT'S COMBINED WITH TWO OF MY FAVORITE MOVIE FRANCHISES, ****SCREAM ****AND ****HSM****. THIS IS MY FIRST HORROR AND HSM STORY, SO BE NICE. ALSO THIS IS SET DURING HSM 3. ENJOY AND TURN OFF THE LIGHTS FOR THIS ONE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HSM characters that are included in this story, nor do I own Ghostface.**

Chapter 1: Opening Scene

7:00 PM

October 6, 2008

Albuquerque, New Mexico

Monday Night

Martha Cox was sitting on her colorfully designed bed while scribbling furiously on her algebra homework, looking at her book then back to the worksheet. A knock temporarily distracted her from her current task and she replied to the knock with an annoyed come in. Her father, Daniel Cox, entered the room and strolled over to her. He appeared to be dressed in a tux with a dark red tie. "Hey, your mother and I are heading out now. We'll be back at 10, so, don't forget to-" He said before being interrupted. "Check all of the doors and windows when you guys leave, I know dad," Martha said, turning her book about 5 pages. He grinned at her comment. "Good night, pumpkin". He reached down and kissed her warm forehead. "Good night, daddy. Don't stay out too late," She joked as he walked the door. When she heard the front door slam shut, Martha stood from the bed and walked downstairs. She locked the front and back doors, doing the same with every window, forgetting about one near the back door. She ran up the stairs to her bedroom and sat back down on her bed to continue her work. An hour later, Martha let out a sigh of relief as she closed her book, finally finishing her difficult homework. Feeling boredom wash over her, she decided to watch a little T.V. before heading off to bed. She grabbed the remote from her nightstand and lay down. She flipped through the channels, nothing spiking her interest. She stopped suddenly on a movie that she absolutely loved. The Outsiders, starring her celebrity crush, Ralph Macchio. Halfway through the movie, a noise could be heard downstairs. She looked to the door and waited for another to come. When it didn't, she shrugged it off and turned her attention back to the screen. Another sound comes from the lower floor. This time, Martha grabs the remote and turns the T.V. off. She jumped up and headed down the steps quietly. She reached a nearby lamp and switched it on. "Hello? Is someone there?" She asked out loud. _Like they're gonna answer_, she thought to herself. "Mom, dad, is that you?" She scanned the room and spotted the open window. _Damn, I forgot one_, she thought and a rush of fear came over her. She ran over to it and quickly shut it, scanning the room again. A noise from her front porch startled her even more. She regained her posture and slowly started for the door. She unlocked it and walked out, looking to her left and right. When she found nothing, she went back inside and locked the door again. Before she reached the stairs, her boyfriend, Jason Cross, barged out of a nearby closet with a Ghostface mask on. Martha screamed and stumbled back on the stairs. Jason laughed heartily at his prank before finally helping her up. Martha slapped his shoulder hard. "That's not funny, asshole! You know I hate it when you do that!" He rubbed his shoulder, still chuckling. "Sorry, baby, but you should've seen your face!" And he doubled over in laughter again. She punched his arm and started for the stairs. He stopped her by jumping in front of her. "I'm sorry, I won't do that ever again," He said while putting his right hand up and his left over his heart. She scoffed and pushed past him up the stairs with Jason following behind. "What're doing here anyways?" She asked. "Well, I was at home playing my PS3. Then, I got bored, so I decided to drop everything and come over here," He explained, using big gestures. "Well, you could've told me you were coming over," She said after chuckling. "Sorry. So, where are Mr. and Mrs. C?" He asked when they reached the top of the stairs. "At the movies. It's their 'date night'," She answered with air quotations. Jason put his hand to his chin, thinking. "How about we have our own date night? I pick the movie, you get the popcorn?" He asked. "Sounds good to me". They both headed back downstairs into the living room. Martha went into the kitchen and took some popcorn from the pantry. Jason went towards a big, black shelf that contained many movies and CDs. "Seen that, seen that, seen that," He said while searching through the DVDs. "Ooh". He spotted a movie and pulled it out. He went into the kitchen and stood next to Martha. "Popcorn's cookin'. What'cha pick out?" She asked and looked at him. "A scary movie, perhaps," He said. "Jason! You know I hate scary movies!" She groaned. "Aw c'mon, babe! It's not even that scary!" He convinced. "Jason, you know I fee-""Okay, fine. Let's watch something else then," He interrupted and walked off. She sighed. She hated when he made her feel guilty about something. "Fine! We'll watch the stupid movie," She muttered loud enough so he could hear her. "Yes!" He exclaimed and inserted the disc in the DVD player. He looked at her with a smile and patted the space next to him on the couch. She sighed and walked into the living room. "What movie did you pick, anyway?"She said as she sat down, placing her head under his chin and stretched her legs out. "Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy's Revenge," He responded. "Great. Just what I need; a sucky sequel," She groaned.

A Few Hours Later

As the movie was still playing, Martha, obviously not paying attention to the movie, noticed that they were low on popcorn. "Hey, pause the movie, need some refills." She said before grabbing the bowl and headed towards the kitchen. "'Kay, need to take a leak, anyways." Jason said. Jason headed up the stairs. While Martha grabbed another pack of popcorn from the pantry, the house phone rang. _Hmm, who could that be? _She thought to herself. She walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom. She picked up the phone and pressed the "Call" button. "Hello?" she said. "Hello? Who is this?" said a dark, sinister voice. "Look, if this is you Jason, stop trying to prank call me!" she exclaimed. "Who's Jason?" said the voice. "Oh, I'm sorry, thought you were someone else, I'm Martha, umm who are you calling for?" she asked. "Mr. Cox." The voice said. "My dad? Um, well he's not here right now, can I take a message?" she said. "What are you doing right now, Martha?" said the voice, completely ignoring the question. "Umm, making some popcorn, about to continue watching a sucky sequel to a great movie franchise." She said while sitting on the sofa. "What kind of movie?" asked the voice. "A not-so-scary movie." "What's your favorite scary movie?" the voice asked. "Ugh, I hate scary movies." She said. "Why? To scared to see a little, helpless cheerleader get her insides ripped out, her throat slashed, her eyes gouged out-" "Can we please change the subject, I'm starting to get nauseous." Martha said. "Hey babe, who's that?" Jason yelled from upstairs.

"Who's that?" the voice asked. "Um, hold on a sec-" Martha said. "Oh, it's just some man calling for my dad." She said. "Who was _that_?" said the voice starting to get a little bit dark. "It was just my boyfriend." "Boyfriend?" "Yeah. Why, jealous?" she asked. "No, I actually have a girlfriend of my own, her name's also Martha." Said the voice. "Hmm, cool." "So getting back on this boyfriend of yours, he wouldn't be a 5'9 basketball player, with raven-black hair, wearing a school jacket with a wildcat logo on it, would he?" the voice said getting more mysterious. Martha started to breathe. "Plus, his name wouldn't be Jason, would it?" Martha's breath got heavier as she started to slowly rise up. "How do you know that?" "Because I can see him." "I'm hanging up now-" "If you hang up right now, I'm gonna gut you like a fish, understand!" the voice exclaimed. "Oh, by the way, you might wanna go and check on your little boyfriend, he's been up there for a very long time." "Listen asshole! Why don't you go and peep on someone else's boyfriend instead of mine, you fucking pervert!" Martha exclaimed before hanging up. Martha obviously took his advice and started for the stairs. "Jason? Babe, you up here?" She searched the first room she knew he would be in, her bedroom. "Jason? Are you in here?" While she was in the midst of searching for Jason, Jason jumped out of her closet, with the same Ghostface mask on, attempting to scare her again. "AHH! JASON, STOP THAT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry, it's just too funny!" he said while doubling over. While Jason was laughing, a man in a Ghostface costume snuck up behind him. "Oh so now Zeke's apart of your little scare fest?" she asked. "What? What're you talking about?" Jason said. Martha's eyes grew wide. "Oh god." She breathed. Before Jason can respond, Ghostface grabbed him from behind and stabbed him in the back and slit his throat. "AHHHH!" yelled Martha while covering her mouth in shock. Ghostface threw his body down and wiped the blood off of the knife while staring at her. After witnessing her boyfriend's death, Martha ran across the bed, causing Ghostface to fall across the bed, attempting to stab her in the calf. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a kitchen knife but as soon as she tried to reach for a knife, Ghostface stabbed her hand, making her scream out in pain. Ghostface chased her around the counter, until Martha attempted to run out of the patio door, but was grabbed and thrown out through the glass. When she was on the ground, crawling away from him, he grabbed her and flipped her over and stabbed her over and over. While he was stabbing her, he saw headlights approaching his way. He grabbed her leg and dragged her towards the house. "That was the greatest movie I've ever seen in my life." Daniel said. "Yeah, I loved that part where the main character fought off 30 bikers! That was outstanding!" said Olivia. As soon as they entered the house, they saw glass everywhere in the kitchen, and started to get worried. "Martha? Sweetie?" said Olivia. They called out her name again, and still no answer. Daniel decided to search for Martha while Olivia called the police. While Daniel was upstairs, Olivia ran towards the livingroom and picked up the housephone. While she was dialing "911", she felt something drip on her hand. She looked at her hand to examine the liquid that was on her hand. It was blood. She looked up to see what it was coming from. She screamed at the top of her lungs as soon as she saw Martha on top of the ceiling fan with her insides ripped out.

**A/N: Okay, that was the opening chapter to this creative story. And more will come, so comment and review on how I did. Good night! **


End file.
